


Our Pup

by that_damn_girl



Series: Ours [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Children, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, Husband Bucky, Kid Fic, Love, Married Couple, No Sex, No Smut, Nobody is Dead, Non-Sexual, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Overprotective, Overprotective Bucky Barnes, Overprotective Dad Bucky Barnes, POV Second Person, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parenthood, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Protective Bucky Barnes, Random & Short, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, wife reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_damn_girl/pseuds/that_damn_girl
Summary: You and Bucky discuss about supporting your daughter no matter what she decides. Bucky isn’t overly fond of Riley (Sam’s kid) or Sarah (Steve’s kid) at the moment.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Ours [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879615
Kudos: 36





	Our Pup

Calm and serene, you sat on your couch, looking at the baking show on. You were no baker yourself. Didn’t mean you couldn’t watch people fret over those beautiful and delicious pieces of art.

You heard footsteps descending down the stairs. Craning your head backwards, you asked your husband, “She asleep?”

“Yeah. Out like a log.”

He sat down on the couch beside you with his back to the armrest. He took your arms lovingly and gently tugged, urging you to sit on his lap the way you were, so you could watch on the TV whatever you wanted and he could watch whatever he wanted - you, uninterrupted. Having come back from a week long mission just hours ago, he wanted nothing more than to hold you in his arms.

Eyes ahead, you placed your head in the crook of his neck, scenting him. He rest his head atop yours and clutched you tighter, “Missed you, Y/N. Missed you so damn much, my ‘Mega.”

You curled into him more, tempting his warmth to envelope you, “We missed you too, Bucky.” You kissed the base of his neck lightly.

“Did you know, our baby girl and Riley are doing really well for their dance performance for Steve’s birthday. They’ve both got a knack for dancing. And they’ve become really good friends too.” You said, smiling gleefully.

“That’s good. It’s good.” He said with a nonchalant voice. You looked up at him, knowing he’d got something else on his mind too.

“Aren’t you proud, honey? Rebecca’s taking after you in that regard?” You looked at him with your lovey dovey eyes.

“No, no, of course sweetheart, I am very proud of her. It’s just that…” With furrowed eyebrows, he proceeded, “Sam’s kid better keep his hands to dancing only, or I swear I’m gonna skin both his and Sam’s asses.” He looked dead serious about it.

“Bucky! They’re five!” He shrugged.

“Nobody messes with my baby girls.” His hold got somehow even tighter.

“Careful, Alpha. If I hear my baby girl speak that language, you bet I’m gonna skin _your_ ass.” You mustered up a bad bitch look. He apologized sheepishly.

Letting a few moments pass, you continued, “They make pretty good partners though.” You shrugged.

He rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh, “Would you stop playing matchmaker? _Y/N! She’s five_!” He mimicked you. You hit his arm. Unfazed, he said, “I don’t ever want to think about anyone whisking away my princess.”

You rolled your eyes too, “I didn’t mean it that way, Alpha. It’s like - they are just good together. They get along. They make a good team together. Just like her and Sarah.” You paused, “Those three are gonna be just like you three.”

Bucky beamed with a little pride and a little love, “You think so?”

You hummed. After a pause, you said, “They can really be a thing though.”

Bucky hid his face in your neck and groaned, “Oh my god, 'Mega! I am an old man. Please stop making my heart give out with all these suggestions.”

You laughed, “Oh, Alpha!” You kissed his head, “Don’t worry. Our princess is safe as long as she has us.”

That gave him some relief. He mumbled, “Yeah, you’re right.”

“However,” you started, making him groan again, “Her and Sarah could be a thing too.”

He pulled back a little to look at you, “What?” He sounded about as clueless as Steve talking to women still.

“I mean, they could be as platonic as you and Steve, sure,” You bit your lip, “But there’s also a chance that they won’t be.”

“What?” Bucky repeated, even more dumbfounded.

You let out a sigh, “Rebecca _might be_ into girls, Bucky. She _might_ discover that when she’s a teenager. She _might_ only be straight too. Or bisexual, _maybe_.” You shrugged, “I am just saying that it could be a possibility.”

Bucky looked at his lap, which was covered by yours, and thought. After a long moment he said, “Okay…”

“Hey, Bucky,” You cupped his cheeks and made him look at you, “I know this wasn’t the norm in your time. I understand you may have difficulty adjusting to it.” You continued with a soft voice, “I just wanna know, will you support our daughter no matter what?

He narrowed his eyes at you, "Do you think I am an asshole?” He brought you closer to him, “Of course I’ll support her no matter what. I just didn’t consider it before. She’s our daughter, doll. I’ll always love her, no matter who she loves. She will always be my pup, my princess.”

“Me too.” You hugged him closer.

“And I’ll break anyone’s teeth who doesn’t support her.” He said, dead serious again.

You laughed, “You do that, while I kick their knees.”

“I just don’t want to think about my daughter leaving me and going to someone else, boy or girl.” He sounded sad.

You smiled, “Aw Alpha, she’ll always be our baby. There’s still some time before she gets to dating.”

He sounded horrified, “Some?! Doll, there’s _a lot_ of time before she even gets close to it.” He mutters something about not letting her date until she was well over thirty.

You laughed again, “My big bad Alpha is scared?" 

He nodded like a pup, holding you closer than ever before.

The next day when Bucky saw both Sarah and Riley, who although Bucky adored to the moon and back, his face said - ’ _Don’t either of you ever dare take my princess away from me. She’s your best pal, that’s it. Not your best gal. Will never be. Both of you better keep your hands to yourself.’_

Unnoticed by anyone else, both of them unknowingly burned under Bucky’s gaze hard for the upcoming days.


End file.
